Sogris
by Mako-Shadows
Summary: My version of an Aeris resurrection story


Sogris

by Mako-Shadows.

Disclaimer- Don't own FFVII. Unfortunately. 

AN- My version of an Aeris resurrection story.

~*~*~*~

It was two weeks after they final battle with Sephiroth, and Red XIII had figured out a way to bring Aeris back to life. A pheonix down. It was a wonder that Cloud hadn't thought of it. Then again he was blond. Red called a meeting and waited for the others to arrive at Cosmo Canyon.

Soon everyone had arrived and they were sitting around the Cosmo Canyon waiting for Red to come out and say what he had brought them here for, instead of dancing around the subject and the Candle. Cid wondered why putting his tail in the Candle bothered Red, I mean it was already on fire so...

Anyway Red soon got to the point.

"I have figured out a way to bring Aeris back." He announced. Cloud's head snapped towards Red so fast that it was a surprise he didn't break his neck. "We just have to use a phoenix down on her." He explained.

Cloud jumped to his feet and started barking orders to everyone telling them to get their gear together and sending Yuffie off to buy every phoenix down she could get her hands on. He wanted to bring Aeris back not because he loved, because he didn't, but because he felt responsible for her death. He understood now that Aeris had only loved him because he reminded her of Zack and he had only loved her because he had thought he was Zack, at least partially.

Soon everyone was ready and Yuffie had returned with more phoenix downs than you could count. They all boarded the Highwind and set off for Shell City and Aeris' pond. On the way there Cloud sat up on deck and pondered the possibilities of bringing someone back with phoenix downs. He soon began to laugh sadistically at the mental picture of him bringing Sephiroth back and then killing him again and again. The idea was positively delicious, if an idea could be that, and Cloud liked to imagine that somewhere in the lifestream Sephiroth shuddered. Which indeed he did.

Before getting to Shell City they had to wander through the forest and such. The rest of Avalanche were amazed at how easily Cloud bulldozed his way through the baddies and towards Aeris' resting place. He was that anxious to get it over and down with so he get on with killing Sephy again and again. Then maybe if in fifty or so years he got tired of killing Sephy he go play with the Turks or Rufus.

A short time later they had made it to Aeris' pond in Shell City. Cloud grabbed a phoenix down and threw it into the pond. Some bubbles came to the surface for a minute or so then stopped. Cloud tried again, and again and again and you get the point.

"Cloud perhaps you should bring Aeris' body out of the pond before reviving her." Red suggested. 

Cloud looked scandalized. "You want me to go in the icky water with a dead person!?"

Red sighed and AVALANCHE let him go back to throwing phoenix downs into the water. After awhile Cloud got impatient. All he was doing was wasting perfectly good phoenix downs on a worthless ancient when he could be using them on Sephy. Obviously out the two Sephy was the more important and deserving on. Finally in frustration Cloud threw ten phoenix downs into the water at once. This allowed Aeris enough time to float to the surface.

AVALANCHE screamed as Aeris broached the surface. She was bloated, blue and looked remarkably like a floater off a cop show. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. No one thought about what the water had likely done to her. In his mind Cloud thanked the gods that Sephy was in a nice dry, freezing cold cave.

"ALL CREATION!" Yuffie shouted, obliterating Aeris. 

"Well we tried." Cloud said calmly. "Now Yuffie I have something for you to do. If you do it, I will give all of the mastered materia we have. So long as you let us use it should the need arise."

And so Cloud and the others set off to have Yuffie steal all the phoenix downs in the world, for some mysterious reason. And they had all learned a valuable lesson. If you were going to try and bring someone back, make sure you put them somewhere we they won't decay.

THE END

~*~*~*~

AN- I may or may not do a second part to this in which Cloud kills Sephy again and again. I say may because I am rather fond of Sephy and am not sure I could do that to him.

*looks around to make sure Sephy hasn't found his masamune.*

Well do you think I should?

Review PLEASE!


End file.
